La lumière bleu
by Error 158
Summary: Votre famille ne veux plus de vous. Seuls quelques personnes pourront vous aider. Et si cette histoire d'amitié se transformait en quelque chose de plus intime ? Aomine Daiki x Reader. (FICTION EN PAUSE INDÉTERMINÉE)
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous!

Je suis désolée de l'attente pour cette fic, qui devait être au départ un OS.

Je sais, il est très court, mais je poste la suite dans environ une heure, donc... Bref!

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! Et merci encore pour vos reviews sur mes deux fictions précédentes, ça me fait super plaisir!

* * *

_**Samedi 3 mai, 21h27.**_

«...Et que je ne te vois plus jamais !» Votre mère vous l'avez crachée au visage.

On vous avez claquée la porte au nez. Vous venez d'être virée de chez vous.

Vos parents en avaient marres que vous ne soyez jamais là, dans toute les situations. La famille, ça ne vous intéresse pas. A vrai dire, vous étiez le vilain petit canard que personne ne voulait avoir.

Vous êtes restée stoïque, face à la porte d'entrée de votre ancien habitat. Vous n'aviez rien. Juste votre téléphone, et votre uniforme scolaire trempée par la pluie venant de survenir.

Au moins, le ciel pleure pour vous. Car vous n'en aviez même pas la force.

Vous commencez à marcher dans la rue, où quelques passants vous regardaient avec dédain. Maladroitement, vous vous asseyez à un arrêt de bus. Les gens s'écartent de vous par réflexe.

Vous êtes perdue. Perdue dans la tristesse et la mélancolie.

Vous avez froid. Très froid. Vous tremblez, signe que votre corps ne supporte pas la froideur ambiante de ce soir de pluie.

«Mais qu'es ce que je dois faire !? Je n'ai plus rien... Rien..» Ces mots tournoyaient dans votre tête.

Sans réfléchir, vous vous couchez sur le banc, puis essayez de dormir. Sans effet.

Vous vous rassoyez, les yeux dans le vides. Et c'est là que vos larmes commence à tomber.

- «_- chan ?» Une voix aïgue vous sortit de vos pensées néfastes. Cette voix...

- «Satsuki...san?» Vous relevez la tête vers elle, les yeux rouges et gonflées. Mais elle ne pouvait rien distinguez à cause du peu de lumière dehors.

Premier réflexe. Vous partez en courant. Sauf que.

Sauf que vous n'avez pas prévue de persécuter un mec bronzé au cheveux bleus nuit.

Aomine Daiki.

- «Eh, _, ça...» Il n'a même pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que vous êtes déjà partie en courant.

* * *

Essoufflée, vous vous arrêtez à un coin de rue. Une rue déserte. Bien. Vous l'avez décidée. Vous dormirez dans cette rue cette nuit, et personne ne s'apercevra de rien. Rien du tout.

Vous vous couchez par terre, votre veste en signe de couverture. Puis vous tombez dans les bras de Morphée.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir! Voici le chapitre deux de la fiction "La lumière bleu". J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Merci à Grwn, Nana Uni et JuriiGothic pour vos reviews!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_**Dimanche 4 mai, 5h12.**_

Vous n'arrivez pas à dormir. Le sol est trop inconfortable pour votre dos. Vous vous relevez en titubant, puis commercer à marcher.

Vous ne saviez même pas quelle heure il devait être. Quatre heures ? Cinq heures peut-être.

Vous voyez trouble. En vous rappelant votre situation, vous recommencer à pleurer.

Et puis, vous avez croisée qui tout à l'heure ? Ah oui, Satsuki et Aomine.

Aomine...

Ce garçon qui vous a aidé parce que vous étiez seule, et isolé de tout le monde.

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

Il vous avait trouvé dans le parc d'à côté, pas loin du lycée de Tôô. Vous mangiez tranquillement, seule, vous ne vouliez parler à personne. Un groupe de jeunes vous harcelait pour vous prendre votre nourriture.

- «Eh, Je peux te prendre de ton bentô ?» «Aller, y'en a trop pour toi t'façon !»

Vous soupirez.

«De toute façon, que je leur parle ou pas, ça va mal finir.» Alors vous préfériez rester dans votre coin. Sans les écouter.

Ce qui les énerva.

«Eh, tu m'écoute poufiasse ?! Tu veux que je te frappe ?!»

Le poing partit dans sa lancée.

Une main survenue rapidement entre vous et vos interlocuteurs. Une main grande et bronzée poussa les jeunes hors de votre vue.

- «Dégagez, elle vous a rien fait.»

Il s'approcha à grands pas et vous pris par le col.

- «Et puis toi, pourquoi tu te défends pas, hein ?!» Vous prîtes un air neutre.

- «A quoi bon se prendre la tête...» Votre regard blasé dériva vers les orbes bleus.

- «T'as pas de fierté ou quoi ?!» Il s'énerva et s'acharna sur votre col.

- « Je n'ai pas de raison de vivre, alors avoir de la fierté ne me sert pas à grand-chose. Je suis pas un coq.» Votre regard était vide.

Il s'arrêta. Vous lâcha et se recula.

«Que tu aies eu des trucs durs dans ta vie je m'en fous, faut que tu vives le moment présent, ça sert à rien de ressasser le passé. Quand tu auras compris ce que je veux dire, reviens me voir.» Il l'a dit comme le tranchant d'une lame. Dure et direct.

Vous étiez un peu surprise. Voir même choquée. Vous essayez de parler, mais c'est sans compter votre timidité accrue.

- «Je...»

- «Aomine... Aomine Daiki.» Il tend sa main vers vous pour vous la serrez.

Après maintes salutations, il repartit avec la jeune rose, attendant impatiemment le bleuté pour lui tirer les oreilles.

- «Dai-chan ! Arrête de déranger les gens comme ça, c'est irrespectueux !» Son air semi-sérieux n'y faisait aucun effet.

- «Roh, tais-toi un peu.» Le doigt dans l'oreille lui donnait un air je-m'en-foutiste vraiment hilarant.

Ca y est. Vous l'aviez trouvée.

Votre raison de vivre.

Enfin.

_**Vendredi 2 mai, devant le lycée Tôô, 16h33.**_

Vous avez décidée d'aller le voir. Ces mots tournoyaient dans votre tête comme un manège. Vous vous sentiez prête à l'affronter.

Attendez, ce n'est pas un empereur non plus !

La sonnerie est passée depuis presque 5 minutes. Une tête rose se secouait aux portes de sortie. Et le bleu était là. Avec elle. Toujours avec son air blasé et fatigué.

- «Euh... Excusez-moi, vous êtes bien...» La fureur rose vous coupa.

- «Ce n'est rien, Tu apprendras au fil du temps. Et puis, Dai-chan t'aime bien tu sais !» Elle sourit de plus belle.

- «Oh, Satsuki ! Dis pas des trucs aussi gênants !» Il rosit.

Vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de sourire face à son comportement.

- «Je dis ce que je veux d'abord, tu n'as pas à me reprendre !» Momoi se défend.

- «Non mais pas des trucs comme ça quoi !» Le bleu protesta.

- «Ah oui... C'est vrai que la dernière fois où Imayoshi-san avait trouvé un de tes...» Il l'a coupa en lui mettant la main sur la bouche.

Et vous, pendant que les deux se chamaillaient, vous faisiez, eh bien, la chandelle à vrai dire.

«Euh... Excusez- moi de vous dérangez, mais... »

«Quoi ?!» Ils l'avaient sorti en même temps.

Par réflexe, vous mettez vos mains devant vous. A vrai dire, Momoi avait la main et était en train de tirer l'oreille d'Aomine, et lui bougeait comme un asticot. Et vous, avec vos mains devant comme si vous avez un bouclier magique.

Quel trio ridicule.

Vous riez d'un rire cristallin, ce qui les firent réagir. Vous vous reprenez vivement.

- «Je dois rentrer, à... A demain !» Vous les saluez, puis partez.

- «Attends, _-chan !» La rose vous a appelée. «Demain tu restes avec nous, hein?» Elle sourit.

- «Je... Pourq...»

- «C'est d'accord.» Aomine avait répondu à votre place. Puis il se rapprocha de vous et vous souffla à l'oreille.

- «Promis ?» Il vous regarde.

- «Promis.» Vous baisser le regard et rosissez. Il se retourna.

. «On y va, Satsuki.»

Il partit. La belle le rejoignit en trottinant. Et vous, vous ne bougiez pas.

Vous vous réveillez de votre instant de vide en sursautant. Puis vous décidez de partir. Un dernier regard vers le duo, et vous vous tournez pour commencer à marcher.

«Ça promet d'être intéressant... _Aomine Daiki_...»

_**-FIN FLASHBACK-**_

Le seul mot qui est sortie de votre bouche fût le prénom du jeune homme.

- «Aomine... Aomine... Je dois appeler Aomine...» Vous cherchez votre téléphone.

Introuvable.

- «Mais où je l'ai mis bordel !» Vous persécuter quelque chose. Vous relevez la tête.

Un homme tatoué venant sûrement d'un gang vous regarde d'un air meurtrier.

- «Qu'es ce que tu fous ici, gamine ?! Dégage.» Puis il vous frappa au visage.

Vous tombez au sol.

La blancheur porcelaine de votre peau pris une couleur violette et bleu sur votre joue gauche. Vous saignez du nez.

Le rookie partit, sans oublier quelques mots fleuris pour vous.

- «Et merde...» Le sang ne veut pas s'arrêter de couler. Vous vous asseyez dans la ruelle où vous étiez, en essayant de calmer vos douleurs dorsales et faciales.

«Je vais dormir maintenant... Tout ira mieux demain... Tout...» Vous essayez de vous rassurer vous-même, puisque personne ne le pouvait.

- «Aomine peut me rassurer, il me l'a promis...» On vous aurait prise pour une schizophrène rien qu'en vous voyant répéter et répéter ses paroles.

Vous sentez votre tête lourde, puis le vide. Vous finissez par rentrer dans un sommeil profond.

**_«Aomine...»_**


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour, je suis extrêmement désolée pour le retard, ne me tuez pas, s'il vous plaît!   
Donc voici le chapitre 3 de cette fiction qui, j'espère, vous plaira!

Bonne lecture! Et merci encore pour les reviews!

* * *

_**Dimanche 4 mai, 9h26.**_

Vous sortez de votre sommeil, les jambes endolories et le visage douloureux.

«Il est quelle heure ? Maman ?» Ah oui, vous aviez oubliée.

Votre mère venait de vous virer de chez vous le soir même.

Vous vous levez, toujours avec ce souvenir amer en travers de la gorge. Puis vous marchez.

Vous aviez vraiment mal au nez. Et vous vous sentiez fatiguée.

«Peut-être que j'ai perdue trop de sang...» Vous touchez la plaie mais ressortez les mains vivement.

Les gens vous dévisagent.

«Je fais aussi peur que ça ?» Vous tournez la tête et recommencez à marcher.

Votre estomac crie famine. Gênée, vous regardez s'il vous reste quelques yens dans votre porte-monnaie. Vous n'avez rien.

Donc vous décider de vous asseoir au parc en face. Vous repérer un banc vide, vous vous y rapprocher.

Après 1 heure, vous vous mettez en boule, et commencer à divaguer sur tout et rien.

Vous refaisiez le monde. A votre manière.

Vous vous imaginiez vivre une vie paisible, remplie de liberté. Liberté d'expression, comme liberté d'aimer.

Tout de suite, votre esprit se tourna vers le bronzé. Pourquoi le mot «Aimer» vous évoque le bleuté ?

Vous-même vous ne saviez pas.

Vous sentez une présence à côté de vous. Mais ce n'est pas une présence humaine.

Vous avez décidée de vous retourner. Vous fûtes étonnée de voir l'être à côté de vous.

Un chien. Qui est très mignon en plus.

Vous commencez par lui caresser le dos, il se rapprocha de vous pour plus de sensations.

Il doit bien vous aimer.

- «Tu dois bien être le seul à vouloir m'approcher...» Un sourire angélique se forma sur votre visage.

- «Nigou !» Une voix monotone se fit entendre.

Le chien aboya. Il se déplaça vers ce qui doit être son maître.

- «Excusez-moi jeune homme. Je suis un peu sale pour le toucher...» Vous regardez le visage inexpressif du lycéen aux cheveux... Bleu clair ?

Il acquiesce pour votre excuse. Puis repart avec le petit chien qui, pour vous dire au revoir, vous lance un aboiement joyeux. Ce qui fit sourire brièvement son maître.

Vous les regardez disparaître. Partis de votre regard, vous reprenez votre contemplation.

Vous somnolez sur le banc en bois abîmé par le temps.

Le temps.

En deux temps trois mouvements, vous vous êtes retrouvée à la rue, sans argent, sans habitat, sans personne.

- «Eh bien mademoiselle, vous êtes toute esquintée ! Puis-je m'asseoir ?» Une personne âgée vint s'asseoir près de vous

Encore quelqu'un qui n'a pas peur de vous.

Quel soulagement.

- «Obā-san*...» Vous la regardez, elle vous faire un sourire.

- «Vous vous êtes disputée avec quelqu'un de cher ?» L'interrogation se lisait dans ces paroles lentes.

- «Eh bien, c'est que je n'ai pas trop envie d'en parler voyez-vous...» Vous tournez la tête, signe de votre négativité à vous expliquer pour l'instant.

- «Ah, mais que suis-je bête ! Voudriez-vous un thé ? Un chocolat chaud ? Je peux vous passer des gâteaux si vous voulez, attendez...» Elle commence à fouiller dans son sac pour voir si elle trouve les fameux gâteaux.

- «Obā-san... Pourquoi faîtes-vous cela ?» Vous la regardez, les yeux remplis d'étonnement.

- «Parce que j'ai eu les mêmes problèmes que toi...» Elle s'arrêta, puis reprit. «Mais j'ai trouvé la personne qui m'a remis les idées en place, et qui a tout fait pour m'aider. Mais malheureusement, elle n'est plus de ce monde...» La nostalgie remplie la conversation. «Et je sais que cette personne en particulier, est heureuse où elle est. Et ça, jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.» Elle vous sourit.

Vous fûtes touchée du récit de cette vieille femme, qui, lâchant un regard vers le ciel, se rappelait de bon moment passés sur toute sa vie.

- «N'abandonnez pas, mademoiselle... Vous la trouverez, cette merveilleuse personne qui chamboulera votre vie. Elle peut être n'importe où.» Elle se leva, suivit de sa canne. «Venez, je vous offre un thé, ma maison n'est pas très loin d'ici. Et puis, je vais nettoyez cette vilaine blessure sur votre visage.» Elle attend que vous vous leviez pour partir directement à son domicile.

Vous vous levez, les larmes aux yeux. Vous vous dîtes qu'il reste encore des gens bons sur cette planète, vous trouvez cela merveilleux.

Vous vous levez, puis vous la saluez respectueusement.

- «Merci... Merci beaucoup, Obā-san !» Puis vous l'accompagner.

...

**_Dimanche 4 mai, 11h58._**

Votre nez vous fait encore mal, mais c'est déjà beaucoup mieux, grâce aux soins que l'on vous a donnée. Vous dégustez votre thé comme si c'était la huitième merveille du monde.

- «Es-ce-que tu veux me raconter ce qu'il s'est passée pour que je te trouve dans cet état-là ?» Elle vous tutoyez, jugeant que le vouvoiement était trop formel entre vous deux.

- «Je me suis fait virer de chez mes parents... Il me trouvait trop distante avec toute la famille, alors que tout le monde me traite comme si j'étais un déchet. Mon père m'a dit que j'étais différente... Mais je lui ai dit que l'on ne peut pas être différent, sans avoir la moindre notion du normal. Ca a énervé ma mère, qui m'a expulsée sans me donner quoi que ce soit d'autres comme affaires... J'ai dormie dans la rue, j'ai pris un coup de poing, je fais peur aux gens, j'ai caressée un chien, et puis vous êtes arrivée...» Vous aviez laissé votre regard dériver vers le fond de votre tasse.

- «Quand était-es-ce ?»

- «Hier soir.» Vous posez la tasse sur la petite table en bois du salon.

Elle semblait réfléchir quelques secondes, elle se tourna vers vous, le sourire aux lèvres.

- «Je veux bien t'héberger le temps que tu trouves de quoi vivre. Tu seras nourrie, logée et blanchit. Je crois avoir quelques affaires restantes de ma petite-fille.»

- «Je vous serai éternellement reconnaissante, Obā-san...» Vous lui lâchez un de vos rares sourires, ces beaux sourires qui montrent que vous êtes vraiment heureuse.

Après la blessure nettoyée, votre uniforme lavé, et que vous ayez mangé, vous avez décidée d'aller faire un somme, histoire de faire passer la fatigue de cette nuit.

Car demain, c'est le retour au lycée, et vous ne vouliez pas qu'Aomine et Momoi vous voient dans un état au bord du délabrement total. Et puis, vous lui avez promis.

De rester avec lui.

Vous la tiendrez, votre promesse. Vous ne savez pas pourquoi vous vous acharnez à y croire, et à y vouloir, mais pour vous, c'était la prunelle de vos yeux.

Un nouveau départ.

Vous échappez un sourire avant de dormir, histoire de faire de beaux rêves.

Car vous ne pensiez qu'à lui.

Lui. Aomine Daiki.

Votre raison de vivre.

* * *

Obā-san* : Grand-mère.


	4. JE VOUS PRIE DE BIEN VOULOIR M'EXCUSER

Je suis désolée de votre attente. Je dois mettre cette fiction en pause, car je n'ai pas assez de temps pour écrire des chapitres longs, donc, je me concentrerais plus sur des drabbles pour l'instant.

Veuillez m'excuser.


End file.
